


The Coldest Night So Far

by afteriwake



Series: Anything Can Happen [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night where it's snowing the heater in Molly's building dies and it gets very cold very fast. Sherlock and Molly decide to cuddle under the blankets on her bed, but that leads to a bit more than just cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coldest Night So Far

**Author's Note:**

> You know, writing Sherlock going through the first time for various sexy stuff is an absolute blast to write. Inspired by another prompt at **imagineyourotp** ("Imagine your OTP cuddling for warmth under a thick duvet during winter because the heater/radiator in their bedroom broke and it's freezing cold.").

As November ended and December started, things were going very well for them, aside from the fact they still had not gone back home. Molly missed home. She had attempted to go, once, without Sherlock. She had made it as far as the stairs to the sitting room when she started to have a panic attack. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson had been home and saw her, and she guided her to her part of the flat and gave her tea until she was calmer. That had been before she accepted the job at the university; she had done that in the middle of the month. Now she was just trying to convince herself it was time to go back to 221B Baker Street. 

She and Sherlock were in her flat making dinner when she heard a sudden clunk. “What was that?” he asked, looking up from the vegetables he was cutting because she still wouldn't pick up a knife.

She groaned. “Ancient home, ancient heater,” she said. She went over to her thermostat and watched the temperature in the room start to dip. “It's going to get very cold very fast, considering it's snowing outside.”

“I'll grab my coat,” he said, setting the knife down.

“And I'll throw on a jumper,” she said, going to the bedroom. Over the time she had been dating Sherlock she had updated her wardrobe considerably. Some of the nicer new things were still at home, because Sherlock had only grabbed whatever he had thought she might wear. Thankfully all her old jumpers had been left at her place so she had warm things to choose from. She had never seen Sherlock wear a jumper in the entire time she had known him, though, and she was fairly sure he would be freezing soon even with his greatcoat on.

She came back out into the sitting room and saw he had gone back to cutting up the vegetables. Already it was getting cold. “Do you have a space heater?” he asked, watching her as she came into the kitchen.

“I do, but we can't leave it on overnight,” she said. “I can bring it out and turn it on now, though.”

“That might be best,” he said. “I can stand the cold, but if you can't then it would make sense to have it out and in use.”

“All right,” she said with a nod. She went back to her bedroom and went to her closet, moving some things around until she found the heater. It, too, was ancient; she had bought it over ten years ago. She just hoped it worked. She hauled it out into the sitting room, positioning it near the table, and plugged it on. She turned it on and waited. Nothing happened. “Of all the times...” she grumbled.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“It's not working,” she said with a sigh. He looked down at the food he was preparing, and then got a plastic container. “What are you doing?”

“We're going to go out and eat dinner and get a new space heater,” he said, putting the cutting board towards the edge of the counter and using the flat part of the knife to slide the cut vegetables into it. “Do you have a thick enough blanket?”

“I have a duvet,” she said, resisting the urge to kick the broken heater.

“Will it keep both of us warm?”

“With shared body heat it should,” she said with a nod.

“Then we'll get the heater and keep it on in the room until we go to sleep. One of us can get out of bed to turn it off.” He finished what he was doing and put the lid on the container before putting it in the refrigerator. 

“Let me change out of this jumper into my coat,” she said, beginning to move into the bedroom again.

“I don't know,” he said with a grin. “It's rather nice to see the return of one of your old jumpers.”

“That's because all my nicer ones are still at home,” she said.

“I can bring them for you tomorrow, if you want,” he said, his smile dimming slightly.

She waved her hand. “It's all right. Honest. Let me just change out of this and put on my thick coat. It'll take me a few minutes.” She went into the bedroom and changed out of the jumper and into her snow coat. She hadn't expected to have to use it any time soon due to an unseasonably warm winter but it started snowing three hours ago and it was a heavy snow. She should have expected it.

They braved the cold and went out to eat first. They had planned on having an Italian dish at home but decided to get sushi instead. Molly still looked at it as a treat because it was more expensive than what she normally ate when she went out to eat. But Sherlock treated that evening, and even though she had the prospect of going home to a cold flat looming ahead it was nice to have something good happen. Then they went to one of the local stores which carried heaters and bought one. They got back into the cab and Sherlock lugged it up the four flights of stairs to her flat after they got out. “I don't ever want to do that again,” he muttered as she unlocked the door and they finally got inside. Every time they had spoken once they got inside her complex they could see their breath. “This thing is heavy.”

“But it's supposed to be really warm,” she said. “We should just put it in the bedroom and go lay down.”

“I hope I don't freeze tonight,” he said, picking the space heater back up and carrying it into the bedroom. “One day I might invest in a jumper. I probably should have picked one up tonight, actually.”

“I'll keep you warm,” she said in an amused tone. She followed him into the bedroom and as he got the space heater ready she went into her closet and pulled down the thick duvet she had as well as the quilt her grandmother had given her for when she got married. Between the two they should keep Sherlock warm enough.

Sherlock got it set up as Molly laid the duvet down on the bed, followed by the quilt. Then she looked at it, pulled them off the bed, and put the quilt down first. “That's a beautiful quilt,” he said.

“It was my grandmother's,” she said with a smile. “My mother didn't want it when she got married, so when my grandmother died she left it to me for when I got married, to put on my bed. I didn't wait until I was married to use it, though. It's really comfortable and quite warm.”

“Good,” he said with a nod as the room started to warm. “It's a bit early for going to sleep, you know.”

She chuckled. “Do you want to shag, Sherlock?”

“Actually, it might be too cold for that,” he said. “Even with the space heater and the blankets, it's still very cold.”

“The exercise might warm us up.”

“Perhaps,” he conceded. “But first I would like to get under those blankets.”

“Of course.” She set the duvet on top of the quilt. They had been together a few times since their first time two weeks prior, and she still had to admit she liked watching him undress. She liked undressing him more, but tonight the point was to change into pyjamas as quickly as possible and get under the blankets. She watched him a bit, greatly appreciating the view, before she finished getting dressed herself. Then they got into the bed and pulled the blankets over them. She saw a smile on his face. “See? Warm enough,” she said.

“Quite,” he said with a nod. He reached over for her and she moved closer. Soon they were close, not quite touching but still close enough that she could feel the heat coming off of him. He ran a hand up and down her side. “Is your super going to get this fixed any time soon?” he asked.

“Probably not,” she said. “He's rather lazy and he's also cheap. He'll wait to try and fix it and if he can't he'll find someone who will do it the cheapest way possible, which means it might not be done well.”

“How often do you go through this?” he asked incredulously.

“At least once a month once it starts snowing,” she said. “Usually it's out for at least three or four days.”

“Unbelievable,” he murmured, shaking his head. “Mrs. Hudson would never allow it to go on that long.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said quietly.

“Forgive me, Molly. I didn't mean to imply I would prefer to be back home,” he said.

“But you do. I know you want to go home. You miss our home. And I miss it too.” She moved closer. “I tried to go home last month. I made it all the way to the sitting room stairs and I had a massive panic attack. I was really lucky Mrs. Hudson was home and was on her way out. I don't think I could have called you at that point.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

“Because I didn't want you to worry,” she said with a sigh, placing her hands on his chest.

“I already worry,” he said softly. “I wouldn't have worried more, if that was what you were thinking.” He curled his hand around her hip. “I'm willing to stay here until you're ready, even if it means freezing my arse off.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes, really,” he said with a nod.

“I kind of want to try and be home by Christmas,” she said quietly. “I don't know if I can, but I want to try. I don't really want to spend Christmas here.”

“Do you want to try tomorrow?” he asked.

“Maybe. We'll see how I feel in the morning.” She moved closer to him. “You're too good to me, you really are.”

“Well, supposedly you're supposed to do anything for the people you love,” he said, a grin on his face.

“Tell me again,” she said.

“That I love you?” She nodded. “I do love you, Molly.”

“That always warms me up a little,” she said, moving slightly under the blanket and pressing against him, pressing her lips to his neck.

“Things like that usually heat my blood,” he said, and she could tell she was having an effect on him.

“Should I do it again?” she asked, lifting her head up.

“Yes,” he said with a slight nod before tipping his head back.

She decided to be a little bold this time and nipped at his pulse point slightly. She'd never done that with him, and the shudder that ran through him excited her. “I take it you liked that.”

“I hadn't thought I would. Pain is usually a deterrent,” he murmured.

“A little pain can be fun,” she said, moving further under the blanket and kissing his collarbone.

“And do you like pain?” he asked.

“A little. I like biting.” She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and put her hand on his waist. “If you are actually hurting me I'll tell you to stop, but I don't mind being bitten hard enough to leave a mark. Just not on my neck where everyone can see. If you're going to bite hard or suck on my skin there's other places I like that.”

“Tell me more,” he said, and when she came back out from under the blanket she could see he was looking at her very intently.

“My breasts, mostly. They usually get very sensitive during sex. I kind of enjoy it on my stomach too.”

He moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. “I have heard women appreciate their lovers’ lips going lower,” he murmured.

“We do,” she said with a throaty laugh. “But no biting. That just hurts. And if you ever get comfortable enough for that, just remember that I'll more than likely return the favor.”

“Really,” he said, and she could tell by the tone in his voice that he was surprised but also aroused. Though she really didn't need to hear it in his voice since she could feel his arousal just fine.

She nodded, and let her hand more lower to the top of the pants he slept in. “There's other things I'm willing to do, too,” she said, her finger running along the waistband.

“Such as?' he asked. She slipped her hand inside his pants and touched his erection. “I see,” he said, his voice thick.

“The one nice thing about having a more experienced girlfriend is that I've had practice,” she said with a smile. She moved her hand back up and pushed at his waistband slightly. He lifted his hips up slightly and she moved her other hand down to push his pants off his hips. When his erection was freed she wrapped her fingers around him. She slowly moved her hand up and down, careful not to cause too much friction. She could see him swallow thickly and tip his head back slightly, and she moved her head in and bit down on his pulse point lightly as her hand continued to move. He shuddered again and then she smiled against his skin, continuing her motions.

He let her for a few minutes before he pulled back. “Enough,” he said, and she stopped and removed her hand, giving him a look. “I would like to try something,” he said.

She nodded. “All right.” She moved her hand to his waist and waited.

Tentatively he moved his hand from the small of her back to her stomach, letting his fingertips glide against her skin. “Move up here more,” he said quietly.

She scooted up more. “Better?”

“Yes,” he said with a slight nod. He dipped his head to her neck as he let his fingers slip into the waistband of her knickers. She had an idea of what he was planning and she moved her hips up and back slightly to give him room. He felt his fingers tangle in the hair down there. “It would be easier if you didn't have clothing on,” he said.

“It usually is,” she said with a throaty laugh before pulling away more. He gave her a look, but she moved onto her back and lifted her hips up. She sat up a bit, moving her hands to the waistband of her pants and pushing down. Once she pushed them down to her knees she shimmied slightly and got them off. Then she did the same for her knickers, lifting her legs up more to slide them off. Then she rolled back onto her side. She grabbed his hand and put it back on her stomach. “Should be easier now.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, his lips against her skin. He moved his hand lower and pressed his palm against her. He began to move his hand up and down as he bit at her neck, a little harder than she had bitten him. She moaned at the action. He had bitten in just the right place just hard enough, and even though he had never done either of those things before she started to get aroused herself. She had already been a little wet, but she knew pretty soon she was going to be wanting more. He moved lower, nipping at her skin more and grazing her skin with his teeth. He continued to move his hand against her, and then after a moment he slipped a finger inside her. She pressed her chest against him even more. “So you do like that?” he asked

“Yes,” she said quietly, trying not to moan again. “You could add another one. I stretch.”

He nodded slightly, and then he slipped another finger inside her, moving them in and out slowly. She writhed under his hand, and then he inserted a third. This time she didn't hold back the moan. “You have no idea how much I enjoy doing this,” he murmured.

“I'm pretty sure I do,” she said in a throaty voice. “I can feel you against my thigh.”

He chuckled slightly. “I suppose it's very hard not to notice.”

“I could always help,” she said.

“Not yet,” he replied. “I want to please you first.”

“You're doing a very good job so far,” she said. She continued to writhe under his hands. “Are you sure you've never done this before?”

“Absolutely sure,” he said.

“It feels very good,” she replied. “You can go faster, though.”

He increased the speed. “Like this?”

“Yes. Just like that.” She shut her eyes. He hadn't even been toying with her clit and already she felt close to orgasm. “Oh, God,” she said quietly. “Don't stop. Just...don't stop.”

“I won't,” he said against her skin. He increased the pace just slightly and she felt ready to burst. Then he moved his other hand down there and rubbed a finger against her clit. She had explained that part to him one of the first times they'd had sex, but it hadn't felt anything like this. She came hard and fast, convulsing around his fingers. She opened her eyes and gasped when he bit down on her neck again. Soon it was over and she was trying to catch her breath. “I did well?” he asked.

“You did fantastically,” she murmured. “Let me return the favor.”

“I have a better idea,” he said, rolling over and pushing her onto her back. They had established before things went too far the first time that she was on birth control, so she didn't worry about the fact that they were having sex without a condom. He pulled his fingers out of her and then worked on removing his own pants. He braced himself slightly as she spread her legs open. And then he positioned himself and thrust inside her. She gasped since she was still incredibly sensitive, and she reached under his arms to hold onto his back. Without thinking she dug her nails into his shoulders. “I like that,” he said through gritted teeth as he pulled back out before thrusting again.

She dug her nails in more as he continued to pull out and thrust into her. The more times they shagged the more confident he got, and this time was no exception. He soon increased the force with which he thrust into her, as well as the speed, and soon she was holding on for dear life. It had been good the second time, better the third, and each consecutive time had gotten even better. None of them had felt as good as this, though. She tilted her head back as she felt herself fall apart to another orgasm. Soon she tightened around him and he thrust into her one last time, coming inside her. Soon her orgasm ebbed, and he hung his head down slightly, trying to catch his breath. “Practice definitely makes perfect,” she murmured, letting go of his shoulders.

“Don't make me laugh right now,” he said with an amused grin.

She chuckled. “I'll try.”

He dipped his head closer to hers and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, something tender and sweet. When he was done he pulled out of her. “It would be a very bad idea to take a shower right now, wouldn't it?”

“Very bad idea. No matter how hot the water got we'd have ice in our hair in twenty minutes,” she said as he rolled back over onto his side. She turned on her side and he pulled her close against him. “We can go just this once without making a mad dash to the shower.”

“We've probably ruined the quilt,” he said.

“It's been through worse,” she said, snuggling against him. “University bender where I vomited all over it, unexpected period in the middle of the night...it will survive this.”

“If you say so.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. “Are you tired?”

“Not really,” she said. “Sated, but not sleepy.”

“I'm not very tired either,” he said.

“You can't _possibly_ want round two right now,” she said incredulously.

“No. But we could talk.”

“We can do that,” she said with a slight nod. She was quiet for a moment. “I think I want to try and go home tomorrow. I don't know if I won't have a panic attack, but I want to try.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yes. I don't want to do it alone again.”

“Then we can go in the morning.”

“If I go home...if I can go home and be okay there, I want to give this place up. I want that to be my only home.”

“I would like that very much,” he said, moving his lips near her ear. “We can make the changes we've talked about as soon as the heater here gets fixed.”

She chuckled slightly. “It would be really horrible packing in a freezing cold flat, wouldn't it?”

“Yes, it would. I do not relish the idea.”

“Then we'll try tomorrow,” she said. “Hopefully it will work this time.”

“I hope it does. You are right. I miss our home.”

“I really like the sound of that, you know. Our home,” she said with a smile.

“I like it too.” He was quiet for a moment. “I am glad you want to make it a permanent move.”

“I don't see myself leaving for a long time,” she said.

“I would like it better if you didn't see yourself leaving at all,” he said.

She turned to look at him. “Sherlock? What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking slightly confused.

She placed her hands on his chest. “Do you want me to just keep living with you? Do you want more than that? I mean, do you think about it?”

“I do,” he said with a nod. “This all is new to me, and we didn't do any of it in the right order, but it feels...right. For the last six months I have been happier than I ever thought I could be. I had never thought I would be in love with anyone, let alone someone who I see as a good friend, probably one of my best. I have thought about having a future with you beyond cohabitation.”

“So maybe one day you want to get married?” she asked tentatively.

“Only if you want to,” he said, moving his hand to her waist. “If you only want to live together I can accept that as well.”

“I would like to marry you someday,” she said quietly. “One day I might even like to have kids with you. I think you would be a good dad.”

“I'm glad you think so,” he said with a grin, stroking her waist lightly. “I would like to try some day.”

“Do you remember what I asked when I was in the hospital? About wanting you to stay forever?” He nodded. “I still want that.”

“I would like that as well,” he said.

“So...should we consider this some kind of pre-proposal agreement or something?” she asked with a grin on her face.

“If I didn't think you would think it's too soon I'd simply ask you to marry me,” he said, moving his hand up more.

“I don't know if it's too soon or not,” she said as she touched his face. “I mean, John was dating his wife for a year and a half before he proposed. We've only been together for a third of that.”

“But we are not a typical couple,” he pointed out.

“No, we're not,” she conceded. She was quiet for a few moments. “If you ask me, I'll say yes.”

“Really?” he asked, his own grin widening.

“Yes, really. I mean, nothing about our relationship has been typical. I don't think anyone would bat an eyelash if we got engaged now. We could always have a really long engagement.” She looked at him. “So go ahead and ask.”

“Molly Hooper, will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes, Sherlock. I'll marry you.” She leaned in and kissed him, a very loving and tender kiss. After a few moments she pulled away.

“I'll get you a ring later,” he said, pulling her close against him. “A very nice one.”

She laughed. “I don't need a big ring. Why don't we go look at them after we see if I can go home? I can pick out something I like that way.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” he said with a nod. She looked at him for a moment more before he yawned. “I think I'm more tired than I thought.”

“Mind-blowing sex will do that to you,” she said with a chuckle, pulling away from him. She quickly pulled up the quilt and duvet and slipped out of bed, going to the space heater and turning it off. Then she just as quickly got back into bed, pressing her back to his chest. He put an arm around her waist and held her close. “Good night, Sherlock.”

“Good night, Molly,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. She smiled and shut her eyes. It had all happened quite suddenly, but she had never been this happy in her entire life and she didn't think Sherlock had either. This felt like the right move to make, she thought to herself as she yawned and snuggled closer to him. This was what she really and truly wanted.


End file.
